


Straight to Hell

by Stringless_Smiles



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Jack taking over Rhys' body, M/M, Wires, drills, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringless_Smiles/pseuds/Stringless_Smiles
Summary: This is a Rhak fic based on the song, 'Wires' but why if Jack took over Rhys' body and does the worst.





	Straight to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the flipper song. My timber is Omega-Rootbeer.tumblr.com if you have any requests.

TW : death, murder, back stabbing

 

Rhys inhaled as he walked along side by side with the most powerful CEO of all of the universe, body shaking at the thought of taking the wrong step, their steps perfectly insink. But he knew nothing was going to happen, the man that he walked with, he was blue and see through, he was dead.

 

[‘We talked about making it, I'm sorry that you never made it. And it pains me just to hear you have to say it.’]

 

Jack looks at Rhys with a death stare, reading his mind and sneers, thinking to himself as he vanishes, reappearing behind the younger man and grabs onto his throat, using the younger man’s own robotic hand to start hissing into Rhys’ ear.

“I died a fucking hero.. by filthy bandits, if it wasn’t for me now, you wouldn’t have gone this far cupcake..” 

 

[‘You knew the game and played it, It kills to know that you have been defeated I see the wires pulling while you're breathing, You knew you had a reason.’]

 

Rhys shivers and nods, biting his bottom lip as felt his own hand let go of his throat and Jack walks ahead of the new CEO, body in full rage that he was still a hologram, but he knew he had an idea, it was just going to take more time. ‘More time Jackie.. Than you get a fresh body and a fresh start..’

 

[‘It killed you like diseases I can hear it in your voice while your speaking you can't be treated. Mr. Know it all had his reign and his fall, At least that's what his brain is telling all. If he said help me kill the president, I'd say he needs medicine.’]

 

Jack takes steps to the door, and vanishes, going back into the mind of the hacker and stays silent, waiting for his moment for Rhys to take his guard down, slowly a smirk growing into his face.

 

[‘Sick of screaming let us in, The wires got the best of him all that he invested in goes.’]

 

Rhys sits down into his chair and suddenly starts getting strapped down, fear seeping deep into his heart as he start to wiggle, looking around and screams for help, Jack showing back and stares at Rhys with a murderous glare, “Now now.. Don’t be that way.. Princess”

 

[‘Straight to hell’]

 

The blue figure laughs loudly as the cyborg starts crying, knowing what was going to happen soon enough to him, he knew it was going to happen, but he didn’t think now, he didn’t want to think Jack would of been like that. Not his Jack.

 

[‘Straight to hell’]

 

Jack forces a metal plug into his head, his port burning into his brain and screams of pain fills the air, blood running down his temple and he goes silent, his body going numb as Jack left his head and into the station, chuckling loudly for all to hear. Rhys starts sneering in fear, “J-Jack, WHAT THE FUCK!?” “Now now, don’t worry pumpkin.. You won’t feel a thing.. JUST KIDDING”

 

[‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa’]

 

Rhys' eyes widen at the sight of the drill going in near is face, screaming out in pain as the the drill goes into his head, crushing into his skull, Jack laughing loudly. “YOU’RE GOING TO HELL KIDDO”, Jack screams out of a murderous joy, Rhys’ body going weak and his vision going black, feeling himself going limp as he was dying. 

 

['Straight to hell, Straight to hell']

 

Jack leans forward and stops the drill before Rhys could fully die, his life clinging to him for dear, it wasn’t going to long before he died, seeing the gold endoskeleton glowing and walks to Rhys, tearing open his skin to expose his ribs and everything that would be in the way.

 

[‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa’]

 

Rhys’ mind is foggy and looks up at Jack, his eyes almost lifeless as he lets out a low whimper, he could not longer speak, he couldn’t even form a single thought, Jack could tell he didn’t have much time left, and it was fine by him. The endoskeleton starts ripping apart into Rhys, blood spewing around the chair.

 

[‘He told me I should take it in, Listen to every word he's speaking, The wires getting older I can hear the way their creaking, As their holding him. Well I could see it in his jaw that all he ever wanted was a job.’]

 

 

Jack opens him up wider and the skeleton takes his place, breaking all of the ribs, Rhys’ body screaming loudly in pain as he soon dies, no more pulse, Jack snickers and unplugs the machine from the port, the machines working to stitching the skin back together and making it so it looks like Rhys was still alive, even though he clearly wasn’t. 

 

[‘He tells me to be raw admits to me that every little flaw that never let him sit upon the top won't tell me to stop, thinks that I should be a little cautious. I can tell the wires pulled.’]

 

Jack plugs himself back in and stands, smirking wide as the eye that was once gold was blue again, shining and walks around his office, seeing the office thought Rhys’ eyes, but that was now his. He looks into his desk and puts a mask on his face, covering the stitching marks on his face.

 

[‘If he said help me kill the president, I'd say he needs medicine. Sick of screaming let us in the wires got the best of him all that he invested in goes’]

 

It had been days before Rhys was seen, the real Rhys, Jack was good at pretending on being the CEO for it was his job, grinning wide he looks at himself in the mirror and frowns, slowly a pit in his stomach turns and he turns the mirror down. He had something special in mind for himself.

 

[‘Straight to hell, Straight to hell. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Straight to hell, Straight to hell, Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm having trouble in believing and I just started seeing light at the beginning of the tunnel but he tells me that I'm dreaming’]

 

Jack opens his computer and puts in ‘Rhys.exe’ onto his computer, plugging in something into his port, his vision going black after a shock ran from head to toe, leaning back into his chair, he heard a voice from the back of his head. “You fucking bastard”

 

[‘When he talks I hear his ghosts every word they say to me, I just pray the wires aren't coming. If he said help me kill the president, I'd say he needs medicine, sick of screaming let us in. The wires got the best of him, all that he invested in goes.’]

 

His eyes opened to a golden hologram, sneering deathly at Jack, Rhys looks down at him and growls loudly, “What did you fucking do to me!?”

 

[‘Straight to hell’]

 

Jack laughs at Rhys and rolls his eyes, “I took back what was mine.. Don’t worry, the mask is a good cover up for your face, after all, crushing your skull with a robotic head would of been the best way to die, am I right!?”

 

[‘Straight to hell, Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Straight to hell, Straight to hell’]

 

Rhys growls loudly and looks at Jack with a shocked look before running to him, going though the older man, tears rolling down his cheeks and shakes, he couldn’t feel anything, he could handle it. 

 

[‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Straight to hell, Straight to hell’]

 

Jack watched him and puts his robotic hand onto the gold shoulder, whispering into his ear, “Welcome to my life cupcake…”

 

[‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Straight to hell, Straight to hell. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa’]


End file.
